Giga Gal
Giga Gal is a character loosely based off of one by the same name from City of Heroes. More information about the first incarnation of Giga GAL, not Giga Girl. Giga GAL! can be found at [http://virtueverse.com/index.php/Giga_Gal Virtueverse]. My end goal is to provide a backdrop, conflict, and enjoyable story that other players can shape and effect through the medium of my, and their of course, characters. Giga Gal's thematic musical vocalizations Another song that just feels like Amber to me Finally something classic, I love themesongs With thanks to Rezz for helping me collect good screenshots. Psionistar for the Psyche Evaluation writeup, and Danyon for editing help. = '' Giga Gal in the Media, News Clippings and Related Stories '' = The following are some news clippings, articles, and other miscellaneous tidbits regarding her heroing career in the public eye. Not all of them should be taken at face value, we all understand the nature of the media and sensationalism, after all. Regardless, Giga Gal has shown a great deal of progress within the hero community and has been reported as having a 'positive' outlook on her status. = '' Personality '' = Basic Personality Profile Amber began as a relatively naive young girl who, until recently, led a quiet, sheltered life. While far from stupid, she lacked the basic cynicism many more worldly super heroes possess. Like many people born with their superpowers who suffered exclusion because of it, Amber is very open minded about others and refuses to prejudge people. This is one of the reasons that someone might have described her as being kindhearted and forgiving. Although nowhere near the superhuman intelligence of many costumed heroes and not having a great academic track record, she is above average in intelligence. Showing a great deal of intuition about situations from a practical standpoint, her down to earth approach is a-typical of her upbringing. The events that led to the creation, and continuation of the New Templars however have tempered the young Giga Gal and brought on a much more detached attitude. Maturity and responsibility weigh heavily upon her. Psychiatric Evaluation = = = Appearance = Physical appearance Standing at a petite five foot six, long flowing red hair frames her lovely features and sifts loosely down to end midway through her back. She has a relatively thin face with rounded, high cheekbones and full lips. However the most noticeable part of her appearance is her eyes. Rather then normal eyes, these seem to be a swirling mass of luminous pink energy with no pupil or iris. Contrary to what her great strength would suggest, her appearance is more in line with the physical fitness one might expect from a dancer or gymnast. Her limbs are muscular and limber, though the obvious softness of femininity mostly hides it. Her physical demeanor is often carried with quiet confidence and careful restraint. Movements and strikes are deliberate, cautious, befitting someone of her strength. Costumes image:Gigafire.jpg|Her first official hero costume. A gift from UNITY, the materials are unknown but it's rumored this outfit may be as durable as she! image:GigaGym.jpg|The original outfit! Fresh from the gym! It was an afterthought, really. Giga Gal was provided basic armor and sports wear to suit her active fighting style. image:GigaNight1.jpg|A little black dress. This Dress was bought, initially, under the presumption that it was blue. It's original incarnation was a pale green, after having this pointed out, she was reimbursed and given a much more expensive item. It's unknown if the salesperson suffered for their transgression. image:Gigaswim1.jpg|Due to her powers, she can survive the crushing depths of the sea with only a *ahem* minimalist costume on. image:Giga_newcostume2.jpg|Since the completion of her official training, Amber has decided to continue her heroing career with UNITY. This 'costume' comes with bracers that double as sensors so quantitative data can be gathered on how much energy her body is capable of producing. image:GigaMind.jpg|The Mind Slayer costume Giga Gal wore to the Halloween party, many people apparently mistook her for the real thing! image:GigaBomb.jpg|Civilian clothing, picked out for her at a time when she couldn't go home, due to zombie invasion, by new friend Revenant, he even paid for it! image:GigaSilver.jpg|A christmas gift from Hunter = '' Abilities and Powers '' = Giga Gal's abilities stem from the fact that she is essentially a biological energy generator, producing a massive amount of an as-yet unidentified form of energy constantly. This has numerous side effects, some of which are more obvious then others. Strength The upper reaches of her strength have not been scientifically tested (She seems resistant to this testing), but she has been seen lifting tanks over her head with ease. Able to bend and tear metals, crush rocks, even hurl objects into orbit, Giga Gal is a force to be sure. It is unknown if this strength comes from a form of telekinesis, or is the product of very powerful muscles, but she shows no difficulty interacting with the regular world (as some super-strong heroes do), or abnormal muscular development. Nor do all her muscles and organs appear to be affected by this incredible prowess. Again, she has proven resistant to extensive testing but has accepted sensory bracers from UNITY to gauge the amount of force her body is capable of producing. At this point in time there is speculation that she is among the strongest in Millennium, but that is purely speculation. Invulnerability The energy she constantly produces also functions to strengthen her skin against dangerous impacts, pressure, and temperatures. Under normal conditions, her skin feels typical of an average 19 year old girl. If threatened with physical injury her body instinctively generates a protective barrier covering her skin. This is not a force field as such, because there appears to be no distinction where the barrier ends and skin begins. This protective barrier is capable of absorbing small arms fire without difficulty, and even large explosive devices seem to be more of an inconvenience then a genuine threat. Her resilience does nothing to add to her stability and does not aid in weighing her down if required. For this reason - despite her strength - she is as easy to knock off her feet as a normal girl of her height and weight if she is not using her prestigious strength to counter the threat Energy Manipulation As could be expected from a young girl who creates untold amounts of a volatile particle, her body is capable of violent outbursts of energy. Directed or.. often undirected, these 'blasts' and 'explosions' are capable of causing significant damage to both personnel and infrastructure. Through training efforts she has also been capable of producing more support oriented 'fields' for containment or protection. However, there have been several reported cases of unnatural burning or 'warping' of those caught in particularly intense outbursts, though this information is unreliable and undocumented. UNITY has begun to make attempts at unraveling the physical mystery behind this energy through the use of aforementioned sensory bracers. The fact that the energy is so destructive yet never so much as harms the girl is something certain parties hope will advance their own research and development. There is also further speculation that her energy serves as a catalyst for something potentially more subversive and dangerous, erratic data has already been recorded but without confirmed results. Flight Through conscious projection of energy from her body Giga is capable of defying gravity by exerting an equivalent amount of thrust to counter its pull. While not as quick a flier as some superheroes, she is still capable of impressive flight speed. Martial Arts training She's been trained in the basic forms of several martial arts. While, theoretically, her strength means she is not likely to need this training, she is still a reasonable fighter. Even if she were denied her other powers, she would be capable of defending herself from several untrained attackers armed with melee weapons. Rudimentary training in Krav Maga, Judo, and basic military hand to hand or MMA has set her on the path of a disciplined and effective fighting style. Eyesight Amber is unable to see in the normal spectrum of visible light, resulting in her being registered as legally blind. Instead her eyes pick up on energy of various kinds. In everyday life the most normally encountered form is bio energy, allowing her to see organic beings as large pink blurs at distance, and in more detail close up. More useful in combat is her ability to see kinetic energy and motion, allowing her to identify punches, gunfire and other quick moving items. Static objects are seen through echos of other forms of energy. She cannot enjoy certain simple pleasures, such as television or even being able to differentiate colours. When placed in front of a monitor of any sort she can only see a pink blur. A benefit from this, however, is that she can literally see through most disguises that don't mask energy, and even then it's been difficult to trick her vision. (Picture is intended to give a general idea, on the left side a face can be made out if you look hard enough. On the right, a person in the background. Not a perfect example, merely a guide to what she might be seeing at any given time.) = '' History and Background '' = Amber Kameko was adopted by a humble Japanese American shortly after infancy, with no memories of her real parents. She was a precocious child from the start, and when her powers manifested at the tender age of four, she only became more difficult to keep an eye on. However her father, Han, managed admirably. Teaching her modesty (in social mannerisms, although perhaps not in dress) and allowing her to develop a somewhat shy, quiet nature that seems at odds with her abilities. She attended James Woods High, long before she was even of the age to enroll in high-school. Her father was the janitor there and as such could not afford much in the way of daycare, so after class finished at the neighboring elementary school Amber spent her time among the angst and drama of the teenage nightmare that is 'High School'. It was there she met the brilliant Rezz and confident Azunai, then known as Gabriel. While her attachments to them never truly formed until her arrival in Millennium city years later, she certainly began the foundations of the bonds. She stood up without hesitation for Rezz when faced with bullying due to his appearance, and word soon spread not to mess with the little pink-eyed girl. When the time came for Amber to begin high-school, Rezz had long since gone and Gabriel was soon to graduate, this left little in the way of experience there for her. She excelled in the creative side of her studies, taking dance, vocal, and other such physically active and artistic courses, although the more academic courses represented a struggle for her. After graduation, she then left for Millennium city to seek something that still eludes her to this day, despite the protests of her father. = '' Recent Events and Ongoing Story '' = Chapter One: Arrival and the Blood Moon Millennium City was not quite the parade that Amber expected. Barely able to find a low income apartment, she immediately had to set to work finding a job to support herself. Starting in the humble business of automotive part delivery, her superhuman abilities were immediately put to the test and for many a day she would fly to and fro in the downtown core dropping off parts to crass mechanics. Her evenings were no less busy, as she had begun the application processes for training with BOTH PRIMUS and UNTIL with it's affilate, UNITY. Giga Gal was soon born. Dubbed such by members of the militant UNTIL arm due to her particular abilities. She made small but steady strides throughout the course of her training. A chance encounter with Azunai, her old friend Gabriel's new persona, quickly tore the veil of obscurity that threatened to consume her life and she was thrust to the stage with the Ministry of Order. She embraced it with open arms and soon was able to quit her job thanks to the support offered by both him and Rezz, happily pursuing her future as a hero. Things continued to look up for the young woman when she met John Henry, a Federal Marshall and leader of the super-team the Statesmen. The two began dating shortly after their initial meeting. Small victories dotted her meager and humble beginnings, the reclamation of a mysterious orb from within ruins in Lemuria. The defeat of a western samurai known as Ruin was an embarrassing high point for her, as while he was a skilled opponent his obsession with her became quite unnerving. And a growing list of tenacious but ultimately ineffectual adversaries all marked success for the young heroine, including the unusual 'Plunderbuss' and 'Don KeyNote-E', the soprano singing sonic-wielding leader of a west-docks protection racket. All small victories that allowed her to become accepted within the superhero community without grabbing the spotlight. However, not everything would go well for Giga.. The Ministry had gained the ire of a particularly capricious and devious shapeshifter who would use the poor girl as bait in an effort to humiliate Azunai, this left her feeling a bit more than vulnerable and marked the first real experience of victimization for her. Since then, she has been seen with Meta-human Psychiatrist Psionistar and was believed to be undergoing counseling. Multiple issues have arisen in her life, though no details were forthcoming regarding her state of mind or other matters of distress. She also, surprisingly, began to look for work anew. Rumors hinting at tensions between her and the leadership within the Ministry itself. But again, nothing could be solidified... One thing was clear, dark clouds were looming over her and something sinister was on cusp of realization. As things were slowly coming together, everything began to fall apart. In the brief span of two weeks much would occur to eat away at the promising life that lay before her. Amber began to suffer from nightmares.. personal and private, as of yet she has not sought any form of counseling for the recurring terrors and the sessions with her therapist were cancelled. This cause of sleeplessness, coupled with the departure of John Henry left the young woman in a state of mild depression and melancholy that was further exasperated by the visit of her adopted father... Han, who had already forbade her from ever leaving Newport, came and delivered to his daughter an ultimatum; Return home within a week. There was no negotiation or reasoning, with the elderly janitor. Even friends such as Zen (An alien with whom she'd formed a quick and easy bond) seem to treat her with a callous distance since she began exhibiting strange behaviors and reactions to Qliphothic energies and anomaly's. It is uncertain what this stems from, but growing suspicion regarding the new heroine is taking root within some aspects of the hero community. She began to feel her social circle was shrinking, and that those she trusted were doubting her.. The next few weeks would be a literal whirlwind of activity. UNITY finally gave her conditional approval as a full time agent, she landed a Job working for Mr. Shaw of Shaw Industries as a personal assistant and quasi bodyguard. Finally seeing some light amidst the storm, however, did little to comfort Amber. She had been estranged even further from her father, Zen and other's she considered friends. And then, the unthinkable.. Giga Gal officially resigned from the Ministry, her reasons were never shared publicly. Growing suspicion surrounding her and the rumor riddled group swirled and closed in like a Maelstrom. But for every friend she seemed to close a door with, new ones would arrive. Zarp Draken, Berzerkka, and a slew of friendly recent acquaintances. And for every forsaken opportunity, fresh chances abound. Further rays of hope in her darkening world. Taking even more to Smokin Mirrors, she put her problems aside... whether this was selfless however is another matter. It doesn't take strength, after all, to run. Then came the Blood Moon. A long, arduous two weeks of constant fighting. Giga Gal found herself tested and pushed beyond the limits of what others were doing, able to take on the likes of the super powered and re-animated Vanguard and Vigil on her own. Staring into the face of decadent and depraved evil, she looked back unflinching. Though it came at a cost.. While working heavily with UNTIL on containment of the more powerful threats of risen heroes her eyesight began to deteriorate. The magical energy that permeated the city grew too much for Amber and by the end of the first week in November she was rendered temporarily blind. Fortunately, thanks to special 'shades' made by Silver Eagle, this did not prevent her from assisting Meta-S.W.A.T. in operation Liberation where she, along with Keioseth successfully raided and subdued the Harbinger of Woe guarding Vigil's soul, though her teammate was grievously injured in the attempt. All of this brought upon her a great deal of contemplation regarding her place in the world, her purpose.. and the responsibilities she felt rested upon her shoulders. As the Blood Moon fell, dawn rose on a hero. Giga Gal truly stepped out from the shadow of self doubt. Chapter Two: Allies and Enemies A great deal of time had passed and a great number of events had occurred between the fall of the Blood Moon and the beginnings of spring. Giga Gal was not the same girl who stepped off the bus in late September. Being a founding member of the New Templars, the primary organizer for the Tournament of Champions and a tireless crusader for what she felt was the right thing all overshadowed more questionable moments. Amber was no longer affiliated with PRIMUS, UNTIL, or any form of registered authority. Her long standing relationship with several heroes, including Rezz were all but dust.. And she did not believe in the way many official organizations conducted themselves. The New Templars was her and her close friends response to what they felt was injustice within justice. Max, another founding member, often referred to them as a "Justice League", each individual therein being given a fictional character that best represented them. She also began a serious relationship with the Apache hero, Hunter, while discreet regarding her feelings and personal life it was easy to deduce after time and Hunter's own lack of discretion. Facing down threats such as the Gretch, Lethal, and a malevolent Qliphothic monster that was dubbed 'Tad', almost nothing seemed to be able to keep them down for long. Despite their fair share of infighting and personality conflicts.. a dedication to a simple concept kept them true. Do the right thing, without compromise. No amount of politics, corruption, or misdirection would sway their course. But they will be tested like never before soon. Aliens and former friends gather like sharks in the water, soon it will be time to fight, or die. = '' Opinions and Feedback '' = (Please feel free to post in character opinions, perspectives, or comments. Negative and positive) '' "Friggin' b*tch broke my arm." '' - Spectre '' "Millenium City's hottest. You can quote me on that." '' - Zarp Draken '' "Well, aren't you a golden girl?" '' - Superior '' "She's careful enough to make me want to hug her until she forgets and sweet enough to make me like her more. I don't know her well, but she's a good woman. And beautiful, aye. Anyone who likes pink, though? They're all good in my book." '' - Mercy '' "She wears the mask of a very pleasant young woman." '' - Zen "Red can go blow-for-blow with the biggest of 'em, so that's gears right there. Don't get the whole cape angle, but if savin' the world is what she wants to do then let her go. I mean, c'mon: Who could actually STOP her? Hehahaha!" - Berzerkka '' "I once asked her why she was so eager to put her life on the line time and time again. Her answer boiled down to 'If you can help people, you should'. While I disagree that the question is that easy, I will never stop respecting someone for whom selflessness comes so easily." '' - Gargoyle "Is it weird that every time she goes on an op with us I feel like asking her for an autograph?" - Phalanxer Yellowjacket X "How such a fey, innocent young woman can shoulder such terrible burdens without becoming utterly mad is perhaps the greatest medical mystery I have encountered in all my years of practice." -- Private journal of David Smith, aka Psionistar "I saw her put she-hulk 'Zerka down for the count, smash a super zombie in the face repeatedly, and chuck whole semi's. Then I come to find out she's sorta blind, and looks that damn fine? Holy shit, some supers are more super, if you know what I mean." '' - Silver Eagle ''"Deeper then you'd think. Sure, one look, and it's "peaches and Creme" But there's an iron there. An' I dun' mean the physical powers. Thing is, in a town full'a people who twist Iron, I kinda worry 'bout her. She don't ever seem ta REALLY be happy. Ta Really let loose." - Hunter "I think she needs to learn to relax, to remember that not all of the burdens of the world are on her shoulders. Unfortunately in the times ahead, for someone with her power they may very well be." - Revenant "A powerful competitor with outrageous strength that can be matched only by her heart. She's a credit to those who call themselves heroes, as well as a fantastic role model. Due to her past, she tends to be modest, which is admirable, but she deserves to strut around the city head held high and chest swelled with pride. Your Millennium City is lucky to have one such as her defending it. Now are you just gonna stand there or did you come here for a spar?" - Smokin' Mirrors "There are all sorts of powers people can boast about: Strength, power, psionics, speed, flight. But I think the powers which aren’t considered such are the most powerful. Amber’s pseudonym is aptly named, as she holds one of the strongest powers someone can have. She is one of the few people I’ve met that understands a very important ideal: the fact that you don’t need a reason to help someone. That love, that heart, is what makes her who she is." - Darius Phen "She is, in my eyes, the epitome of what a hero should be. Selfless, strong of body, mind, and conviction. She is the sole reason I fight. Without her influence and shining example, I fear for what I might have become." - Rezz "Amber's strong-spirited for sure. She's super determined and won't let anything stop her when she's fighting for what she believes in. I appreciate our friendship, and I'm proud to be part of the New Templars with her." - Eternal Reverie "A truly interesting young woman. I still haven't wrapped my head around how she sees things... I only wish I had more time to get to know her, before things...changed. But, who knows? Maybe I'll manage to see her around sometime." - Brittania ''"Amber, Amber, Amber. First thing I noticed about her was everyone's got a high opinion, to tell you the truth the first time I talked to her I thought she was a bitch. First impressions and all that, I'm starting to get to know her a little better... I think she's got a lot of focus, I'd say too much but she's filling in the missing gaps. I just hope she doesn't tear herself apart from trying too hard. All in all she's a good hero almost a role model. But I swear I'm going to help her lighten up, or annoy her till she laughs." - Blitzkrieg = '' Trivia '' = *Giga's eyesight means she cannot see normal colours. Her love of the colour pink is not due to any appreciation of the actual colour, but instead because she was told long ago that it was a very feminine colour. *Her adopted father strongly disapproves of her choice to become a superhero, despite how safe her near invulnerability makes her. *Giga's first kiss accidently resulted in the boy on the other side of it ending up with a concussion. *She doesn't have a favorite movie, though she did thoroughly enjoy the Prince of Egypt soundtrack. *Oddly enough, while she's completely impervious to even the most deadly of shark bites, Amber has an almost paralyzing fear of Sharks. This however does not extend to Shark Men, as the unlucky Power Snap learned. *While unable to actually make out what is happening on the screen, Amber has beaten many people at Soul Caliber 4 and currently has a perfect victory record. *She has crushed questionite between her thighs. What it was doing between her thighs? She'll never tell. *Relies heavily on the goodwill of other patrons while shopping for clothing. Has often been misled in the past by unscrupulous salespeople. *At first her eyes were considered a cosmetic mutation and it was believed she was merely colourblind. However they discovered the true extent of her eyesight when she revealed she could tell the difference between the amount of bacteria in two seperate, visually identical water samples, just by glancing at them. *As her eyesight mutation leaves her unable to distinguish some of the finer details on people, she learnt how to find out what people look like through touch, running her fingers over their face like blind people sometimes do. However, she does not do this much as some people find it quite unnerving *Her first job in Millennium City was in the field of auto-parts delivery, however, because she was unable to legally obtain a license the company which shall not be named decided to use a harness and her ability to fly while lifting copious amounts of weight. *Contrary to popular belief. Her eyes are, indeed, up there. *Her favorite color is pink. = '' RP hooks '' = *Giga Gal and the entire roster of the New Templars, are not officially linked with or accountable to UNTIL, PRIMUS, or any other meta-human agency responsible for registered heroes. As such they could be considered vigilantes. *There is speculation that the source of her powers, the energy her body creates, is Qliphothic in origin or nature. This is purely speculation. (Not common knowledge) *Word on the street is that she is involved with Hunter. = '' Nemesis' '' = Her conflict with the man known only as Ruin was one that truly came out of nowhere. In a flurry of action, Giga found herself targeted personally, publicly, and professionally. From a museum heist to taking the crew of an aircraft carrier hostage, the self proclaimed psychic samurai set in motion a great deal of traps for the heroine but was put away after his attempts to capture Amber in Canada went awry due to a Qliphothic attack. No one is certain what ultimately caused the rift that nearly killed the man, but one thing is sure. If it weren't for the attack from beyond the shining darkness his mental assault may very well have dominated Giga-Gal's mind. To this day it is unknown what the cause of his obsession with the red-headed girl was, he hasn't spoken a word since his capture. Currently Ruin is incarcerated in a mental institution for the criminally insane, undisclosed location. The Emissary of Lghulo, Tad, The Qliphothic monster. It all started with whispers in the dark at an UNTIL station in the frozen North. Giga-Gal had been asked to investigate an apparent attack and at her behest the rest of the Templars accompanied, and Rezz. What they saw was beyond their belief. Body's... mutilated, skinned, even shot, it looked like some of the base staff had been ripped apart while others had taken their own lives... their own guns turned upon themselves. Voices echoed through the halls whispering insecurities and hateful thoughts to each of the group. The creature they discovered was warped and twisted, dark leathery skin wrapped around flowing and screaming muscles. Tentacles writhing and lashing upon it's face. The monster was confronted and ultimately forced to flee. Unfortunately that wasn't the last they would hear of him. The group was tormented for month's, with a solution seemingly out of grasp. And then it all stopped, abruptly in late Febuary. Giga-Gal claimed that she had dealt with the creature but again, has yet to go into any real details. For now however, 'Tad' has been silent. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Female Category:New Templars Category:Force Category:Might Category:Tank Category:CORP Category:Qliphothic